


comforts

by shepherd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: With a huff of laughter, Gladio planted his hands on his hips. “That looks like it belongs to me.”Ignis’ expression was perfectly cool and refused to budge. “I was cold, and you took your time.”Requested by Annatheloon on twitter!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	comforts

As Gladio approached the camp, their fire was already beginning to dwindle. It was half the size it had been when he departed and he picked up the pace before it could die entirely, strolling across the dry grass. Brittle foliage became littered with stones, turning into blemished rock, and Gladio heaved the logs he held up and over, onto the haven.

“Got a tough guy with us now,” he declared and every eye flitted to him. “Noct really did a number on that tree. Didn’t complain he was hungry even once.”

Burrowed into Gladio’s old fleece blanket, damn near falling apart, Prompto’s head emerged. Every bit of hair stood in a different and increasingly wild direction. “Check out these bad boys,” he crowed, cheeks flushed pink.

Behind him Noctis followed closely. For the first time he had worn a smile nearly all day **,** brighter than any of the stars, and Gladio would willingly pretend he hadn’t spent half the trip lightly whining about blisters or splinters instead. “Hell yeah,” he crowed, arms full of haphazardly chopped wood.

“And I didn’t buy tickets to the gun show,” Prompto complained, nose wrinkling, and he pulled his blanket closer. A half empty bag of chips crinkled beneath the fabric.

“What guns,” Gladio asked absentmindedly, taking in the state of the fire, and Noctis grumbled.

“At least I-”

“Gentlemen,” Ignis said by way of warning, and Noctis’ sniffed at them all. But he followed, logs scattering as he set them a safe distance from the fire and still he glowed with pride, dusting himself off. Not even Gladio could kill his pride as he hauled triple the weight with ease and he didn’t say a thing. “If you haven’t noticed, it’s rather chilly. It would be appreciated if our little trip didn’t end here.”

“At least not before dinner,” Prompto interjected, and Gladio got to work.

After settling his own prizes down, a flash of blue gave way to his utility knife. He made quick work of each piece, splintering them into sections as he pulled them apart with his bare hands. “Would be nice to dry out before dinner,” he agreed, and settled a hefty chunk astride the core of the flame. It was embraced and devoured quickly, sickly flames curling tendrils around and it crushed the wood slowly. With time it would become ash. Until then Gladio worked tirelessly to build up the fuel, pushing camp chatter aside for the moment.

Voices continued around him, but Noctis hovered by his side. “Is it gonna be alright?”

“It’ll be fine,” he promised and gave his prince a sideways look. “Oak burns longer, so we’ll be good for tonight. Thanks for tagging along.”

Though his expression didn’t change something in his dark eyes perked up. Perhaps, Gladio thought, it was a trick of the light, but Noctis’ posture sank into something carefree. “No probs,” he said easily, and immediately twisted to throw himself into Prompto’s bundle. His limbs were akimbo and he moved with speed like nothing Gladio had seen from him before, even while warping, and Prompto grunted with surprise. He couldn’t react fast enough to avoid collision.

The two of them sprawled out, dangerously close to taking a tumble off the side of the haven. Gladio ignored the protests and laughter despite his smile, waiting until the flames rose higher, Prompto’s yelling filling the evening air. Only when the flame began to comfortably crackle again did Gladio step back with satisfaction.

Now the world beyond the haven was illuminated. Long blades of grass cast darkness and the late evening was comfortably still. Across the field the great lake was silent and dark for the first time. There was nothing to worry about here – despite the hour no daemons had erupted from nothingness. They would be safe another night. Gladio appreciated the peace and the strength of the fire – a prickle had bothered Gladio’s skin all afternoon, a fine layer of grime, and he needed desperately some warm water for a makeshift wash. Another dunk in the river simply wouldn’t cut it.

As funny as it had been to see Ignis’ astonished face, Gladio wasn’t sure another push into the lake would be received so well. He knew for damn sure the first time had been enough – hours had passed and Gladio’s hair had immediately began to curl up, beginning to frizz in a way he hated. There wasn’t time enough for an oil treatment on the road. _Next time we’re in a hotel,_ Ignis promised, roughly towelling his own hair dry, and Gladio couldn’t wait for Ignis’ clever hands all over his scalp.

A chill had permeated his skin. It would be a long night in front of the fire before Gladio would feel human again. But it was about time for something good and warm for dinner. A soup wouldn’t go amiss, but Ignis vastly preferred to take his time over soups. Whatever it was, as long as it warmed his aching bones Gladio would not complain.

The man of the future was sat by the opening of the tent. He carefully inched closer to the fire. With his long legs crossed and a pillow beneath his backside he appeared perfectly at peace, his cooking utensils laid out but untouched upon his table. Gladio threw another log in, all to reassure himself, and rubbed his bare biceps against the cold.

“Did you find all the blankets in the trunk,” he asked, shooting Ignis a sideways look – and he paused.

Ignis’ glasses gleamed bright in the firelight. Proud features and hooded brows were dark even as his skin bore a beautiful glow, intensity softer than Gladio’s own but just as enthralling, and his form was lost in the folds of familiar black cotton. A noble emblem rest over his heart and he clutched a plain travel mug, steam curling high. “I did,” he said and took a sip.

There was none in sight. Instead Ignis wore Gladio’s favourite hoodie like it was his own, sleeves having to be tucked back a little to expose his hands. The image was a curious mix – wholesome but sexy, charming yet befuddling, and Gladio wasn’t sure where to stand. All the while Ignis met his eyes head on as if in challenge.

With a huff of laughter, Gladio planted his hands on his hips. “That looks like it belongs to me.”

Ignis’ expression was perfectly cool and refused to budge. “I was cold, and you took your time,” he said simply.

“I wasn’t here to keep you warm, huh?”

That earned him a smile. It was a small twist, like Ignis was trying to supress it to save his dignity, but Gladio saw all. He smiled back fondly. “Sorry, Igs. As your personal heater, I should have known better.”

“Quite right,” he responded, and Gladio laughed.

He left the logs in one mishappen pile, knife embedded for safety’s sake. The boys were still sprawled out amongst the stone, limbs knotted together, faces flushed. As he passed the Justice Monster’s Five theme rang out. Gladio wasn’t tempted for even a moment. Their night was young, full of possibilities, and Ignis leaned in for him as he sat. His head nestled against Gladio’s chest.

Murky water met his nose. It took everything Gladio had not to laugh and rather he stroked a hand through his lover’s hair, finally dry. A long day had barely ended and still Ignis was eager, a hand sneaking around his waist. If Gladio smelt as bad as Ignis he was kind enough to say nothing. “Stay close to me, love,” he murmured. His glasses fell low upon his nose. “You wouldn’t want me to freeze, now would you?”

“Iggy’s too hot to freeze,” he flirted half on instinct, half fascinated by Ignis’ lovely face, and his companion’s laughter gave life to something beautiful in his chest. “Gimme some time and I can heat up a bowl of water for you – get all that grime off us. We’ll stink out the tent otherwise.”

Ignis shuffled and a moan of approval barely escaped his throat. “You just want to get me out of this hoodie so you can steal it,” he accused with no heat and Gladio grinned.

“You got me,” he said, and pressed a kiss to Ignis’ crown. His hair somehow smelt even worse. Love made Gladio soldier through. “You look real hot in my clothes, though.”

“I know,” Ignis replied without shame and Gladio barked out a laugh, settling a hand on Ignis’ belly. He was delightfully warm beneath the hoodie and an unearned sense of pride settled within, nestled behind his ribs. There was a feeling he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but Ignis in his clothes fed it well.

It was easy to simply sit and be. They had very little time to rest these days but the ceaseless daily grind was worth it for a peaceful moment with Ignis in his arms. Gladio let his head fall against Ignis’, cheek squishing carelessly. Ignis tugged him closer until he could throw his leg over Gladio’s lap, hands tangling messily together. “Thank you,” he said, and even without clarification Gladio knew.

Another single kiss was not enough. He let another fall upon Ignis’ soft cheek, the corner of his parted mouth, and Ignis sighed. “Love you,” he murmured, purposely avoiding _stench and all_ , and they watched the flames flicker in silence until their bellies protested.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annatheloon for the request :)
> 
> I'm doing gladnis fluff requests to feel better so if anyone has any requests let me know in the comments!


End file.
